Thor
Thor is the son of Odin and the God of Thunder who hails from the realm of Asgard. He is one of the strongest and fiercest warriors in the universe. While learning the true meaning of humility, Thor becomes a protector of Earth. He is also the half-brother of Loki, his enemy. Thor is also a founding member of the Avengers. Biography Early Life Thor had an idyllic childhood, brought up in Asgard as the treasured son of Odin and his wife Frigga. His best friend and playmate was his adopted brother Loki, and though they were rivals for their father's throne, they still remained close companions. Brought up in the warrior culture of the Asgardians, Thor valued strength, courage, and loyalty above all else. He desired to be exactly like his father the war hero, and often remarks on the monsters he will slay and the wars he will win when he is king. He proves himself a great warrior, often leading his band of warriors that includes his brother Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three on adventures. Loki's schemes Delayed Coronation Odin decides to name Thor king and ruler of Asgard as he is about to enter the Odinsleep after putting it off so long. As he is about the name Thor king, he senses that the Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki goes into Odin's vault to find the Destoyer slaying the Frost Giants. Thor says that they must go to Jotunheim to teach the Frost Giants a lesson. Odin says that the tresspassers were a few and that they had paid with their lives but Thor says as king of Asgard he will lead an army to Jotunheim to attack the Frost Giants. Odin though cuts him and says that he is not king yet. Attack on Jotunheim In their quarters, Thor begins throwing tables around in anger. Loki manipulates Thor into attacking Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrive. Thor then announces that they are going to Jotunheim. They travel to the Bifrost where they seek Heimdall's permission to travel Jotunheim which he granted. In Jotunheim, Thor leads the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where he warns them to leave whilst he still allows them. One Frost Giant approaches Thor before Loki leads him away until the Frost Giant calls Thor a princess. Thor unleashes his anger and the mighty power of Mjolnir and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandral is struck by a Frost Giant and warn Thor to pull back. Thor tells them to get out of there whilst he battles the Frost Giants. As his friends leave and reach the Bifrost Bridge, Thor unleashes the full power of Mjolnir and erupts the ground around him killing hundreds of Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surround Thor who are at the edge of a cliff. Before they attack, Odin arrives and warns Laufey telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey says that war has begun so Odin transports he and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Banishment Back at the Bifrost, Odin tells the others to take Fandral to the healing while he punishes Thor and Loki. Odin reprimands thor for his actions that threatened the lives of others and threatened the world, he then removes Thor's powers and casts him off to Midgard where he would learn humility. Thor lands on Earth where he is hit by a van drived by Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig. He awakens and starts to scare the three to which Darcy tazed him. He was taken to a nearby hospital at New Mexico. He awakens again and manages to squeeze out of his restraints and brawls with the nurses and some security. He was injected with something that would shut him up. Alone in a room, Thor once again manages to escape and heads for the exit. He is again, hit by Jane's van where they finally take him to their lab. Thor awakens and asks the three where he is and also asks for sustenance. They take him to a diner where he eats heavily. He tells the three that he is Thor from Asgard and that he seeks to find his hammer. He overears two countrymen talking about an object that fell from the sky. He asks for the location of the object and says his goodbye to Jane, Darcy and Erik. Fighting SHIELD While trying to find a vehicle, Thor bumps into Jane. Jane makes a deal that if Thor would tell her the secrets of the wormhole, Jane would take him to his hammer to which Thor agrees. At the scene, Thor and Jane finds that the object was captured by the super-spy agency SHIELD and that they had built a base in it. Thor infiltrates the base and takes out the SHIELD agents, he finds Mjolnir but is unable to lift it. He was then captured and interrogated by Agent Phil Coulson. During interrogation, Coulson receives a call from his director and tells him about a catastrophe in Harlem, Thor was then visited by Loki who tells him that the Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep and had died and that their mother had forbidden Thor to return to Asgard. Thor apologizes to Loki for his mistakes and bid their farewell. He was released from SHIELD custody when Dr. Erik Selvig makes a false ID of him as Donald Blake, a physicist. Battle of New Mexico Thor gains Jane, Darcy and Erik's trust, he then cooks breakfast for them with the guidance of Jane. He is visited by Sif and the Warriors Three who reveal to him that Loki has taken the throne and that he needs to return to stop him. Thor says that Odin had died because of him and that he was forbidden to return. Sif tells him that Loki planned everything out to sway him away and that Odin is not dead but has fallen to the Odinsleep. Enraged, Thor and his comrades attempted to return to Asgard but finds themselves battling the Destroyer who emerges from the Bifrost. The Destroyer begins to attack the town and knocks out the Warriors Three but is seemingly stop by Sif's spear. Though the Destroyer gets back up and knocks Sif down. Thor rescues Sif and talks to Destroyer, knowing that Loki is controlling it. Thor then is sent flying backwards and falls to the ground where Jane comes to his aid. Thor dies in Jane's arms but Mjolnir flies to Thor and returns his powers, transforming him back as the God of Thunder. Thor then creates a tornado and engages the Destroyer, deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then tells Agent Coulson that he must return Jane's research if they are going to be allies in the future. Thor then promises Jane to see the Bifrost where they fly to te Bifrost site. Heimdall seemingly doesn't respond to Thor when he asks him to open the Bifrost. Feeling that Heimdall has been captured or killed, the Bifrost suddenly opens. Return to Asgard The Asgardians head back to Asgard where the others take Heimdall to the healing room and Thor confronts his brother. He flies to Odin's chambers and sees Loki and his mother Frigga who is shocked to see him. Thor reveals Loki's deception but is knocked out when Loki blasts him. He then flies to the Bifrost where Loki is destroying Jotunheim. The two then fight when Loki threatens Jane. Thor manages to tie Loki down when he places Mjolnir on top of him. Unable to get close to the Bifrost, which malfunctioned, Thor takes his hammers and destroys the bridge. Knocking them out and seemingly falling to the abyss before Odin, who has awakened, catches them. Loki reveals that he did it all for Odin and Asgard, but Odin is very much disappointed. Loki then releases himself from Thor and falls to the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrate, Thor goes to see his father telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he has a lot to learn from him. Thor then goes to see Heimdall asking if there is any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall tells him there is always hope. Thor asks what Jane is doing and Heimdall replies she is looking for Thor. Avengers Assemble Protector of Midgard Due to his actions, Odin names Thor as protector of Earth. Heimdall comes to him and tells him of an alien race who has landed on Earth and causing trouble. Thor comes to his father and asks for his help. Odin creates a wormhole, using dark energy, that transports him to Midgard Return to Earth Using Dark Energy as a transport, Thor lands on a battlefield where the Avengers are fighting off the Kryptonians. Thor manages to even the odds and releases a lightning struck on one of the enemies. He was mistakenly attacked by Iron Man . Though Captain America would thwart the two and fight the other aliens. They then escape with the alien Griffin when Iron Man releases a gas that temporarily blinds that Kryptonians. They arrived back on the Helicarrier where SHIELD agents surround Thor but Captain America tells them that Thor had come to help. Attack on the Helicarrier After the gathering back at the Helicarrier, the team interrogates Griffin who tells them the story of the Kryptonians and the history of the Arcnet, an energy source enough to power up a planet. Thor witnessed an intense argument between Stark and Rogers, Thor then laughs at them. While arguing, they are attacked by Faora. Thor engages the Kryptonians along with Hawkeye. In the battle, Hawkeye gets knocked out and Thor is placed on a prison cell, made for something much more menacing. Faora then drops the cell out of the Helicarrier, dividing Thor with the others. Zod's threat General Zod, the military leader of the Kryptonians, reveals himself. He releases a worldwide video footage, tellng Earth to hand over the Arcnet in exchange for peace. Thor sees the Black Zero ship hovers over Mission City. Thor then transforms himself to his Asgardian fom and is picked up by Captain America who device a plan. Battle of Mission City Thor and Captain America rescue Stark and the two try to battle the Kryptonians but was forced to retreat when Zod's most powerful brute, Nam-Ek arrives. He gathers with Captain America, Iron Man, Spiderman, Hawkeye and Black Widow at a nearby bridge. Captain America orders Thor to take out Nam-Ek which he goes toe to toe with. Nam-Ek proved to be a worthy match for Thor. But with the help of Spiderman, he was able to defeat him. He then joins the battle against the other Kryptonians, helping Hulk destroy a Dropship. Soon, Iron Man pilots Grifin's ship and crashed it the Black Zero which createa a black hole. He then witnessed a nuclear missile enter the black hole, hitting and destroying Zod's ship. He and Captain America then stood watching Iron Man sacrificed himself, but realizes that Iron Man has lost its power. Thor prepares to catch him in the air but the Hulk beats him to it. Captain America , Spiderman and Thor run over the lifeless Iron Man who seems to be dead, only for the Hulk to scream in his face, waking him up. He then tells Stark that they've won. The reform and congratulate themselves. In hopes of continuing to safeguard Earth, Captain America and Iron Man proposes the official formation of the Avengers. Thor and the other heroes agree and they had SHIELD monitor them with missions no ordinary human could handle.